Von Nebula (MLPTP: FIM)
Von Nebula, formerly known as Von Ness, is an evil villain and the main antagonist of A Canterlot Wedding Part 1, A Canterlot Wedding Part 2, To Where and Back Again Part 1, and To Where and Back Again Part 2, and the true main antagonist of My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic. History During his time working with Thresher and Stormer, Von Nebula was known as Von Ness. During a mission in New Stellac City, they encountered a drone which had enough plutonium cryptide to level half the city. Thresher ordered Stormer and Von Ness to stand back while he made a run at the drone. Thresher got knocked out by the drone and was dragged back to the dropship by Stormer. Stormer told Von Ness that it was up to them to stop that drone before it hurt any civilians but Von Ness disagreed, saying they had to wait for backup. Stormer reminded him it could be too late by then but Von Ness didn't care and said he was staying where he was. They glared at each for a moment before Stormer told him to cover Thresher while he drew the drone away from him. Stormer thought Von Ness would do as he was told but Von Ness had other plans and used the dropship to escape and abandon his team leader and Stormer. Stormer landed on the dropship and told Von Ness to bring it down but Von Ness argued, saying he'll get them both killed. Von Ness took off and Stormer fell off the dropship and brought the drone down by damaging its eyes and cross circuiting its power supplies, thus crippling it. Von Ness then went rogue and eventually was mysteriously transformed during the subsequent time period and also gained the Black Hole Orb Staff, becoming Von Nebula. Von Nebula recruited numerous Villains to his cause. He even destroyed a child's house, escaping before Hero Factory came. Von Nebula led his villains to the Deltari Quadrant, where they cut communications and stole their palomino diamonds. Next, he put his plan into effect by dispatching Xplode and Rotor to hijack a shipment of C-4000 explosives on Merak 9. When this failed he sent the pair to rob an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2, though they were ordered to not really do any damage besides worry the Hero Factory. He then sent Corroder to attack Penitentiary 1331, a prison under construction on Tantalus 5. Once again the henchbot was ordered to avoid doing too much damage. Lastly, Von Nebula sent Meltdown to poison Stormer with nanobots, causing the Hero to go berserk. After Stormer was cured, Von Nebula decided to target New Stellac City for the final part of his plan. First, Von Nebula issued out a false alarm meteor strike warning, to gain the Alpha 1 Team's attention, then he sent Corroder and Thunder down with a Nebula Gas Cannon. He later dispatched Xplode and Meltdown as well. When Von Nebula revealed himself at New Stellac City from his black hole base, Stormer, followed by William Furno, willingly let themselves be sucked into a black hole where they knew they would face Von Nebula. Von Nebula stripped away their weapons and devices and began draining their Hero Cores. The Heroes, however, retained their built-in Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings and began plotting to reverse the effects of the vortex. Von Nebula returned and demanded the rings, attacking Stormer because he knew "Stormer always has to take the glory". However, it was Furno who held the rings, and he threw them into the center of the black hole to destroy it. Stormer then seized the Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked Von Nebula into it. Stormer and Furno escaped the black hole, and brought the staff with them to the Hero Factory. Season 2 A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 Von Nebula returned during the wedding rehearsal of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance when Twilight released an embodiment of him and freed him from his staff. A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 He revealed that he wants to take over Canterlot by using Twilight as a personal mind-controlled and brings Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor to Equestria and sends them to take Canterlot from Celestia and Luna, but Luna sent a distress call to Hero Factory and Season 5 The Cutie Re-Mark Part 2 Von Nebula appeared in one of the alternate timelines. Season 6 To Where and Back Again Part 1 To Where and Back Again Part 2 Sometime later, Von Nebula escaped from his staff again and went into hiding, waiting for Category:VILLAINS